Perfectly Smooth
by MarkerIV
Summary: This is an angst story about Ranma, the Prince of Pain, and his curse of a body that is perfectly smooth.
1. Introduction the the Prince

_Scientists are often researching how the mind works. Recently, a study was done with dogs on learned helplessness. In this study the dog was put into a medium sized cage with a barrier that could be jumped over splitting the cage into two. On each side was a metal plate attached to a battery capable of delivering non-lethal jolts. Upon the start of the experiment the dog was shocked and would jump over the barrier to the other side. Once there he was shocked again. He would continue to jump over for a period of about 10 minutes. After that time he was taken out of that cage and put into another cage with a shock pad on only one side of the barrier. When the first shock was given in the new cage, the dog lay down on the shock pad and simply took it._

It was a strange sight that greeted the people of the Nerima District as they awoke on this particular cold November morning. A large man was carrying a teenage boy over his shoulder. The bald man seemed to be hurrying along paying no attention to the weight of his burden. He slowed however after a woman dumped a bucket of water out of her window. The splash caught both the man and his burden; the change resulting from the water was nothing less than astounding. It took a few glares and a roar from the mighty panda but eventually the people figured out that the panda didn't like their attention and quickly looked elsewhere. The panda continued carrying the boy turned redhead and set off again at a calmer pace.

The card resting in Soun Tendo's hands at the moment displayed a Panda carrying a redheaded girl over his shoulders while eating a stick of bamboo. Why Genma would choose such a post card to inform his old friend of his imminent arrival was lost to Soun. However it couldn't be important could it? Truly, knowing his old friend it was likely just the cheapest.

Hello Soun,

Ranma and I are on our way from China. The trip has been hard on us both. We should arrive around the end of November.

Until then,

Genma Saotome

Soun quickly looked up to check the calendar again. The date was November 20th.

"Genma should be here any day now." He remarked to himself.

"Who is he daddy?" Kasumi said as she walked in brining the morning tea to the table. The comment brought Soun out of his momentary giddiness and to the problem at hand, explaining the pre-arranged marriage to his kids.

"Someone who is coming to visit us Kasumi, could you please clean out the guest room tonight? They should be arriving any day now I want to be ready for them."

"Them?" Nabiki asked as she walked into the room.

"Guests," Soun replied. "Nabiki, could you please go get Akane? I have something I would like to discuss with you all over breakfast."

The Tendo family was all sitting around their traditional breakfast table eating the delicious breakfast Kasumi had prepared. Eating had stopped however with Soun's offhand comment about the incoming guests and the engagement.

"What did you say…" Akane stammered, to think of an engagement at with the way things currently were going in her life was pure idiocy.

"Well what does he look like? Surely you have a photo at least," Nabiki commented.

"How old is he?" Kasumi questioned.

"Now girls," Soun replied trying to at least attempt to answer the barrage of questions. "I understand that things aren't done this way often anymore, however the Saotome clan and Tendo clan have a strong historical tie. It would please me greatly if one of you should decide to accept the engagement and I do give you the choice in the matter. He will of course have to accept as well."

After hearing this, the girls let out the breath they had been holding. At least they appeared to have some control in this situation.

"Now, I have never met the boy, nor do I have a photograph. But I do know that they recently got back to Japan from China and that Ranma has been studying for years in the Martial Arts." Soun continued.

Akane felt like she was going to be sick. With the way things at school currently going, an insanely powerful martial artist who made her skills look like nothing was definitely something she didn't want added to the equation. It was time to nip this in the bud. "Daddy, I hate to say this, but I really can't do this. I am sure he is nice and all, but with how things are at school I really can't afford another distraction. The Daily fights and Kuno would just make any lasting relationship impossible. I am sorry, but count me out." After saying this Akane mutely rose from the table and went upstairs to go get ready for school. The silence left by her passing was deafening.

It was only a few hours later that a knock was heard on the door of the Tendo home. Kasumi answered it and was quite surprised by the huge panda. Even more startling was the sign he presented to her requesting hot water and a towel.

"Ahh…" She stuttered. "Give me just a moment." After almost entirely closing the door and counting to ten she peeked back outside the crack left and sure enough there was the panda. After muttering about getting her eyes checked she calmly went and got the requested hot water and towel. Before delivering it though she grabbed her father and Nabiki. This is something that just could not be explained.

Most of the Tendo's were at the door and giving Kasumi odd looks. After all, it is not every day your normally calm sister grabs you by the sleeve and insists "You have to come see this!"

Finally the moment arrived.

Throwing open the door revealed to the Tendo's one slightly annoyed panda holding up a sign that read. 'Bout time…'

Shock and disbelief met reality. After the Panda doused himself with the hot water the newly humanized Genma tackled Soun with a bear hug the likes of which he hadn't seen in years.

"Saotome! Is it really you?" Soun bellowed as he returned the hug twofold.

"Ahhh Soun! It has been a hard journey and I am so glad to be back!" Genma remarked as he clapped Soun on the shoulder.

"What an occasion Genma! Finally the two halves of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts are together again! Come Genma! Let's go celebrate with some Sake!"

"What an idea! Lead the way!" Cried Genma as he turned about to walk off with Soun. He paused just for a moment to push a red headed figure off of the path and onto the grass with a short but firm order. "Wait here boy."

The two old time pals walked off together the sounds of their merriment carrying far into the distance.

hr 

The next few minutes passed quickly for the Tendos. One would look questioningly at another with the vague hope of being told that their father's best friend wasn't a panda. That they had just imagined the horrid experience and didn't need to be shipped off to the loony bin. Unfortunately evidence remained from this ordeal which could not be dismissed. Lying on the grass in the fetal position was the redheaded form which had been carelessly thrown to the side as the two fathers had passed.

"Are you going to come in?" Kasumi asked meekly. The redhead didn't seem to be getting up and Kasumi had hoped her question would get a response of some sort. When a few seconds had passed Kasumi looked to her sister Nabiki in puzzlement.

With hardly a thought Nabiki hopped down to the lawn in her socks trudging her way through the grass toward the immobile redhead. When she got close however she stopped in shock. "Kasumi… Call Doctor Tofu right away," Nabiki said as she closed the distance. She could now see the sickening damage that had been concealed by the grass. As Kasumi and Akane went inside to call the doctor Nabiki stood beside the person hastily referred to as 'boy' by her fathers friend. The diminutive form was lying on one side, her shoulder clearly dislocated and trapped beneath her prone form at a cockeyed angle. After making sure that she was breathing Nabiki ran inside to grab some blankets and a pillow. She had just gotten to the linen closet and was pulling out the blanket and pillow when it finally hit her. "Wait just a second…" Nabiki said aloud to herself. "She?"

Kasumi stood in the hallway attempting to dial the doctor. She had misdialed three times already, her fingers seemed clumsy in response to this unexpected emergency and her nerves were on the fritz. "Kasumi!" She said to herself, "Stop, breathe, and dial the darn number." After taking her breath Kasumi tried once more to dial the number. "Yatta!" She said half heartedly. The phone rang once… twice… three times… "Please pick-up Tofu," she pleaded. With her body leaning against the wall with her head facing the ground she never even saw it coming.

click

Kasumi looked up at the phone to see a petite hand reaching over her shoulder firmly pressing the off key. "Akane what do you think you're doing?" Kasumi growled, "It isn't right to play around like this when someone else is in pain! Now let me dial Doctor Tofu!"

"That will not be necessary."

Kasumi froze and her heart rate doubled. That voice didn't belong to Akane. Slowly she turned around quite terrified of what she was about to see. Her fear was well founded. Standing before her was the ragged looking redhead. Her left arm was hanging loosely from its socket and her eyes appeared somewhat deadened and lifeless a living corpse which hadn't bothered to lie down yet. "But…" Kasumi whimpered, "Your arm."

At that moment Nabiki Tendo raced down the stairs with her bundle she turned to head outside just noticing the redhead standing not fifteen feet in front of her. She turned back just in time to catch something no one would ever wish to see.

It was a very audible crunch and pop that heralded the return of Ranma's arm to its socket as she reached over her head and grabbed the sleeve of her limp forearm and then snapped both arms above her head. Kasumi who got the best view promptly turned to the side and vomited. Nabiki, who just barely managed to keep control of her stomach rushed to her sister's aid.

The redhead turned around to exit the home. "Who are you?" Nabiki's question stopped her for just a moment.

"My name is Ranma Saotome," She replied softly, "Sorry about this…" She then exited the home and after closing the door, disappeared.

Suds fell to the tile floor with a drip as the red-head scrubbed her self clean of the dirt she had accumulated over the last week. She had tried to refuse when the oldest daughter had insisted that she take a bath but refusing that girl had only made her more determined. Within a minute Ranma-chan had found herself stripping in front of the mirror. This is surprising because seeing herself naked was one of the few things she abhorred.

Perfectly smooth skin, not a blemish nor a bruise stained the perfection which was Ranma-chan. The pale almond coloring of her skin was pure from head to toe, free of a tan line or scarring; the only solace from her perfection was the smeared dirt. The perfection was enough to make Ranma-chan sick.

She still couldn't believe they had found her hiding spot on the roof. She had figured on at least a few hours of peace and quiet when in reality she got about five minutes. Who would have guessed that footsteps up there could be heard quite clearly by anyone in the house? Still it was better she know now rather than when she desperately needed to get away.

When she finally got down on her stool and began scrubbing herself violently with the soap and brush someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Ranma-chan answered hesitantly. She had just started, and didn't really want to be interrupted. Without further prompting the door opened and a very nude Nabiki stepped into the bathroom with her own stool and bucket in tow.

Ranma-chan froze in place as if suddenly replaced by a life sized statuette.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you," she said with an unsteady smile. _There is one question answered,_ She thought as she glanced up and down the guest which had the Tendo sisters so worried. _She is definitely a natural red-head._

Ranma-chan shrugged after a few seconds. _It's not like they aren't going to find out sooner or later._ She thought morbidly.

Without another word Nabiki set her stool down opposite Ranma-chan and began her usual slow and methodical scrubbing ritual. She stopped after a few seconds of scrubbing to look up at Ranma-chan startled. _Violent,_ she thought, that was the only way to describe the fierce scrubbing Ranma-chan was giving herself. Nabiki knew from experience that scrubbing too hard or fast with the stiff horse-hair brushes left painful scrapes and took a few uncomfortable days to heal. At the rate Ranma-chan was going she would be in pain for over a week!

"Hey!" She said, the interruption caused Ranma-chan to stop and look up at her expectantly. "Don't scrub that fast. It will ruin your wonderful skin." Ranma-chan arched her eyebrow and appeared to be on the verge of laughing. "I am serious!" Nabiki said, concern oozing from her voice. "If…" Nabiki started, trying to find a good way of expressing her frustration. "You…"

"Have no idea what you are talking about" Ranma-chan finished for her, her facial expression was solemn and she seemed unconcerned. "You bathe your way, I have mine." She finished, leaving no room for argument or discussion before she resumed her fanatical scrubbing.

Nabiki silently stared at Ranma-chan's furious activity before she was brought back to life by Ranma's rude comment.

"You gonna take a bath or just sit there?" Disturbing as the rudeness was, Nabiki proceeded to scrub again albeit more slowly. She was only halfway done when Ranma-chan abruptly stood up shaking her from the trance-like state she was in. Ranma-chan stood before her in all her torn up glory. Scrapes covered every inch of the once perfect skin. It was clear the girl had taken extensive and intentional effort to destroy any semblance of beauty her skin might have. Even her face wasn't free from the marks left behind by the brush, both cheeks were scraped and one was slightly bleeding. Ranma-chan took a look in the mirror and smiled. It chilled Nabiki to the bone.

"You might want to look away," Ranma-chan said with a small bit of pity as she doused herself with the rinse water, "I have been told I am not a pretty sight to behold." Nabiki continued to stare at her eyes wide and dumbstruck. "Suit yourself." Ranma-chan muttered before turning around and stepping towards the furo.

"No! It will hurt…" Nabiki gasped as she finally managed to overcome her shock at seeing the redhead's skin damaged so badly.

"I am used to the pain." Ranma-chan muttered so quietly Nabiki didn't think she was meant to hear. What happened next however shocked Nabiki to her very core. It is not often nor easy for one to shock Nabiki Tendo, fairly well grounded in what most like to call the 'real world,' Nabiki the Ice Queen of Furinkan High School was considered nigh unshakeable. The scene before her now was so horrible that the Ice Queen even began to cry in her shock.

Where there was once a small damaged redheaded beauty, now stood a young man who stood around five feet six inches tall. That wasn't what had shocked her however. She barely even noticed the change from female to male. Instead her eyes were locked onto the fiery maze of scars that could only by function be called skin. They started at the base of his neck and proceeded down to his mid thighs not a square inch was left unscarred. His skin was still a fiery red and she even saw a fiery welt on _that _before he immersed himself up to the neck in the water.

After a few moments of silence Ranma-kun finally spoke. With his back turned toward her, he asked in a quiet and slightly sarcastic voice, "Like what ya see?"

Still naked, Nabiki fled the furo, for once in her life she truly didn't know what think or say. When she found Kasumi in the laundry room and glomped onto her for support she could only respond to Kasumi's panicked questions with the cry, "Ohh Kasumi! The Scars… The Scars…" Kasumi comforted her as best as she could while Nabiki continued to murmur and drip tears onto the floor.

Meanwhile… Ranma continued his bath.

As Ranma-kun stood up and exited the furo droplets of water clung to his skin. He grabbed a towel from the rack and moved in front of the mirror. He smiled faintly up at his reflection. This was his face, his body, and his existence. He traced one long scar that lanced across his chest idly with his finger. He could recall the pain from the cut clearly. Clearer still was his memory of receiving it.

Sigh…

"This is no time to reminisce; I am going to hafta deal with them." Ranma muttered to himself while reaching for a towel. He quickly finished drying himself off and walked back into the laundry room where he had previously doffed his clothes.

"ahhh shit…" Ranma muttered. The clothes he had half hazardly tossed to the floor we gone.

It took a few minutes but eventually Kasumi managed to calm down Nabiki, however no matter how hard she coaxed her younger sister she would not talk about what had made her suddenly panic. Kasumi's questions all were answered when a dark haired man came strolled past the open laundry room door. He was wearing just a green towel wrapped around his waist and as he strode by he shot a neutral look towards Kasumi. He paid the still clinging nude form of Nabiki no heed. He passed by the door again a few moments later bearing a large and tattered backpack and strode back down the hall.


	2. Introduction to Pain

_Time itself is a mystery. It moves slowly and yet when looking back, one always wonders where the time went. How does one define its passing when in fact Time is not measurable other than by metaphor? This one defines Time as the comings and goings of pain. _

Akane Tendo stared up at the ceiling of her room. There was not anything particularly interesting about the plain white surface; however it served as a decent focal point for her thoughts as she lounged on her bed while listening to music. It had been several hours since her father had called the family meeting. She had heard the commotion below and assumed things to be following the usual path of insanity that always seemed to plague the Nerima ward.

The last with a grimace Akane shut off her headphones and sat up. She was going to have to face the new guests sooner or later. After exiting her room she slowly walked down the upstairs hallway and to the stairs only to halt unexpectedly. A sound. Quiet and unnerving. The sound of someone crying.

Akane resumed her path at a speed reminiscent of a bullet train. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and was confronted with the sight of Kasumi comforting a nude and bawling Nabiki, she froze. Akane had not seen Nabiki cry in many years, since the funeral of their mother in fact. Seeing her emotionally wrecked was not something she was prepared for.

After a minute one question managed to permeate her clouded and confused mind. Who? She looked at Kasumi and their eyes connected, slowly she followed Kasumi's eyes as they slowly traveled back across relevant space to the direction of the main door.

With no further information, Akane moved.

Ranma was standing in the yard, off to one side and along the grass staring absentmindedly towards the main entrance of the Tendo Compound when a fist collided with the back of his head carrying enough force to throw him against the compound wall.

Akane's words followed soon after. "What did you do to my sister you pervert!"

The fallen form of the black haired young man slowly climbed to his feet. It was with a slow and careless walk that he slowly closed the remaining distance between his assailant. Soon they were standing nose to nose. Ranma then turned around to face the Tendo ke's main entrance. In short he completely ignored the fuming and righteously angry female who was now granted a second free shot at the back of his head… and promptly took it.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" Akane muttered just loud enough to be heard. Their eyes locked as Ranma stood up yet again. She had his attention alright…

"Do not run where men fear to tread girl. You are ignorant, and in that light I have been patient. But my patience for fools is short. Prove yourself wise and leave sleeping monsters lie…" The carelessness that had seeped from his gait was gone. In its place a predator stalked slowly towards the textbook fighting stance held by Akane.

"You aren't so tough. " Akane said with a sneer. He stance was solid, her body weight centered appropriately. She was ready for any challenge just as her father had taught her to be.

"Very well," Ranma said regretfully. "The prince of pain accepts your challenge. I have already given you two free shots… I do believe the next throw is mine."

They squared off, Akane twitched once and then her world erupted into pain. The darkness was welcomed as it quickly claimed her.


	3. Introduction to Mercy

_Pain is the only constant in life. It motivates us to change when without other stimuli we would remain the same. Pain has caused wars and ended them. Pain has saved people and pain has killed them. Pain is god. It is the alpha the omega. The thing one experiences first in this world, the most common experience during life and more often than not… the last thing one experiences…In cases though, Pain itself gives mercy and takes one in their sleep…Is one surprised Pain can give mercy? I am not, for we are his children and I am his son and heir._

It was pain that she awoke to. An agony which rippled across her frame sending fresh waves of fire along her hamstrings as muscles reluctantly obeyed their mistress. Slowly she became aware once more of the world unto which she was a part of. Her eyes protested as she opened them to the glare of the light. Left on it fought its battle against the invading darkness which slowly crept at the corners of the room. The dark invasion had begun as the sun began its decent beyond the horizon. A shadow arched over her bed and as she became more away her attention was drawn to it. The oddly shaped shadow reminded her vaguely of something, she stared at it trying to recall some memory associated with the shape and met with only failure until she shivered and it moved.

Crouched outside her open window was a man, not just any man. But the lithe form she challenged and came up lacking against not long ago. Gasping with fear she tried to get out of bed. Moaning in the pain of her failure brought his slow and heavy gaze to her. When their eyes met, silence reigned.

She broke the contact reluctantly, her gaze battered into submission by his calm stare. He quietly slipped into the room and padded over to the side of the bed. Akane's eyes remained downcast, as if by refusing to look at him gave her the power to deny his presence and his power over her. He reached down a hand to cup her chin and brought her eyes up to touch his once more. His cold demeanor turned gentle, and he gave her a small smile.

"Relax." He commanded with a smooth voice before lowering her head back to the pillow. There was little she could to resist him should he choose to rape her, although his tone made her feel at least somewhat calm. Fingers which had dealt pain so effortlessly picked up her wrist and slowly massaged upward bringing with it a sweet agony of an entirely different sort. When he finished with that arm he proceeded to the next and after that pulled the blanket off of her and moved to the end of the bed. Her only coherent thought was how she could feel so exposed even when clothed in modest pajamas. But he gazed not on her form, but instead focused on his task. With his left hand he gathered up her left foot and slowly worked the muscles within with his right. As pain and soreness left and made way to well worked limpness the man moved from location to location. Eventually he covered her other leg before moving back up to the head of the bed, near the pillow on which her head rested.

"Roll over." He whispered faintly, still a command and laced with trust expected. Akane hesitated a moment as her head cleared from the numb daze enough to bring her fear of rape and abuse back to the forefront of her mind. After a second she refuted it, and shoved the thought back into the abyss from whence it came. If he had truly intended her that malice such an act would have already occurred.

"gnnnnn" Akane moaned as her body's desire to lay motionless fell beneath the power of his command. Her body slowly turned as it fought its owner's intent with pain lancing up her shoulder blades and along the lower reaches of her spine. Inevitably however, the body succumbed to the wishes of its master and exposed its backside to the sky.

Ranma continued his massage at her shoulders working the pain out, to her muscles his hands were an old friend, one come to visit after a long absence. Welcome was given with no hesitation. As Akane continued to relax his hands moved further south working their magic with no ill conceived intent. They relaxed her hips and then skipped briefly over her gluteus maximus, to resume their work on her hamstrings. All too soon the work was finished and Ranma took his place beside her pillow once again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. The question shocked Akane's overloaded mind into action. This man had done something to her sisters, given her the beating of a lifetime, and then taken all the pain away. Now he asked for her trust?

"What are you going to do?" She asked. Is this where the calm gentleman who had given her the massage of a lifetime turned perverted?

"Finish relaxing you, and put you to bed." He responded as if the question was of no import and as if her answer didn't really matter to him. She considered the request for the moment wondering how else she could possibly be more relaxed. There was of course the chance that he would massage the areas he so skillfully skipped. That thought made her heart beat a bit faster. However he could have felt her up any time previous and had specifically not. Moreover his request seemed too off hand and laid back for such a maneuver. Deciding to roll the dice she simply nodded, yes.

"Sit up," he ordered while slowly helping her. When he was satisfied he sat facing her opposite on the bed and took both of her hands into his. He held them palms upward with both thumbs resting on the veins within her wrist. His grasp was firm but light and he looked deep into her eyes and began to speak.

"Focus on my words, and do not break eye contact with me." Understanding slowly began to show on her face and she nodded her acceptance. He had relaxed her body thus far. Next in line was her mind.

"You are sitting on a rock, the sun is shining down on you with a bright blue sky, the rock is warm and you feel no discomfort. Around the rock moves a slowly flowing river of the clearest water. You can see the smooth stones beneath the surface. The water is shallow, only a hand in depth, and you slowly put one foot out to touch the surface." At this point Akane's breathing had slowed and the remaining tension in her body began to slip away.

"The water is lukewarm, not cold, nor unpleasantly hot. You dip just the tip of your big toe underneath the current and can feel it slowly flowing around it. All of the tension in your toe begins to slowly slip away." As Ranma continued he started to rotate his thumbs slowly at their resting point upon her wrists. The action tied her body to his words and he could feel her heart rate slowing and the internal processes by which she functioned slow and relax.

"You slip the foot into the water further; slowly it descends until it comes to rest on a warm smooth stone resting at the bottom of the river. The rock is slightly warm to the touch. The relaxing warmth of the stone and the lukewarm movement of the river slowly carries away the tension in that foot allowing it to completely and totally relax." Ranma's thumbs stopped their rotation and started to move slowly forward and back along the veins, feeling and slowing the movement of blood throughout her system. After a few seconds of silence he continued, only the quiet chirps of a few birds outside to go along with his vision for Akane.

"You slowly lean forward and put the other foot into the water, it comes to rest on a stone similar to its brother. You can feel the warmth of the stones slowly work its way up your legs causing them to continue to relax and tension to flee into the water." At this point Ranma took both of her hands and placed them into her lap, there they laid limp and without tension as he continued.

"You slip down the rock and come to sit on the warm stones beneath the water." Ranma moved so quickly and silently Akane hardly even noticed the bed move underneath her. One moment he was in front of her the next he had moved behind her and was now providing her support from behind. Her legs had relaxed and now were in front of her only slightly bent. As Ranma held her to him he slowly began to massage just above her hips. In her dream world she could feel it as the water lapping slowly at her hips. She could feel the waters depth and its temperature all along the lower half of her body. All the while she maintained eye contact by twisting her neck this left their lips only inches apart.

"As the water laps at your waist you can feel your stomach still as all of you begins to rest." As Ranma continued leading this journey his voice kept getting softer until at this point it was just a whisper. "You slide forward and lay back, your body is just barely covered by the water, your head rests on the graceful incline of the rock and you can feel the slow movement of the water around your neck. It pulls your tensions away and you want for nothing." Suiting words to actions, Ranma slipped out from behind Akane and slowly lowered her head to the pillow. Their eyes never straying he cemented the dream.

"Now you find yourself completely and utterly relaxed," and then he commanded softly, "sleep." At that her eyes closed and she did fall asleep. Ranma closed the distance and planted a chaste kiss upon her forehead before silently withdrawing from the room, closing the window behind him.

He then entered the open window into the guest room which had been prepared for their stay. It was assumed by Kesumi that he would be staying the night. Neither of the fathers had returned yet and the sun had set a while ago. Nabiki was inside waiting for him.

"I do not understand you." She said.

With a sad smile he responded, "You likely never shall."

Surprised I am updating again so soon? I hope this satisfies some of your requests for a longer chapter. Chapter 2 is what I have had left sitting around without ever posting. I decided to simply post it and continue with a new fresh chapter. Do not worry if you don't understand yet. The in between will be explained in the next chapter.


End file.
